chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shapeshifting Abilities
Shapeshifting abilities are abilities which can be used in various ways to alter one's appearance, shape and form. They include: *Animal Mimicry *Appearance Alteration *Appearance Illusion *Appearance Manipulation *Avian Mimicry *Contortion *Desire Shapeshifting *DNA Mimicry *Elasticity *Formshifting *Half-Animal Mimicry *Identity Manipulation *Identity Theft *Impersonation *Metamorphing *Mythological Mimicry *Plasticity *Random Shapeshifting *Shapeshifting *Subliminal Shapeshifting *Tapping *Technoforming *Transfiguration *Transmorfigation *Unconscious Shapeshifting 'Animal Mimicry' Animal mimicry is the ability to take the form of any existing animal. 'Appearance Alteration' Appearance alteration is the ability to change the physical appearance of others. It can alter a person's face and also voice. 'Appearance Illusion' Appearance illusion is the ability to create illusions which affect only one's appearance. 'Appearance Manipulation' Appearance manipulation is the ability to manipulate one's physical appearance and the appearances of others. 'Avian Mimicry' Avian mimicry is the ability to take the form of any bird. 'Contortion' Contortion is the ability to change one's appearance and the shape of one's body. It can be used to appear like another or to twist and mould the body. 'Desire Shapeshifting' Desire shapeshifting is the ability to shapeshift into any appearance which others find attractive and desirable. 'DNA Mimicry' DNA mimicry is the ability to copy another's genetic material, taking on their appearance and abilities that individual may have. 'Elasticity' Elasticity is the ability to stretch and elongate the body like elastic. 'Formshifting' Formshifting is the ability to alter the form of the body. It can be used to impersonate another, or to mimic an animal, plant or inanimate object. 'Half-Animal Mimicry' Half-animal mimicry is the ability to alter the lower half of one's body so that it mimics that of an animal. This can be used to mimic several mythical creatures, such as fauns, centaurs and mermaids. 'Identity Manipulation' Identity manipulation is the ability to manipulate one's identity and the identity of others. It can be used to prevent people from being recognised, and to copy the identity of others. 'Identity Theft' Identity theft is the ability to perfectly copy the identity of another. It includes physical appearance, abilities, personality, memories and skills. It also blocks betrayal by telepathy, empathy and lie detection. 'Impersonation' Impersonation is the ability to impersonate another with the exclusion of that person's abilities. Appearance, memories, emotions and skills are all copied. 'Metamorphing' Metamorphing is the ability to alter the body on a cellular level. By changing cells, it is thus possible to change appearance and physical age, as well as healing oneself to a small extent. 'Mythological Mimicry' Mythological mimicry is the ability to mimic any creature or character from mythology, also gaining any associated abilities and equipment. 'Plasticity' Plasticity is the ability to contort, mould and elongate the body. 'Random Shapeshifting' Random shapeshifting is the ability to alter one's appearance without being able to control what new appearance is gained. 'Shapeshifting' Shapeshifting is the ability to alter one's own appearance, and manipulate the body so that it resembles another person's. 'Subliminal Shapeshifting' Subliminal shapeshifting is the ability to alter one's own appearance according to one's subconscious thoughts and desires. 'Tapping' Tapping is the ability to temporarily tap into another person's appearance, abilities and skills. 'Technoforming' Technoforming is the ability to mimic any form of technological equipment. 'Transfiguration' Transfiguration is the ability to transform oneself or others into any person or object, and to turn objects into other objects also. 'Transmogrification' Transmorfigation is the ability to transform oneself another others into inanimate objects, and to reverse this process. 'Unconscious Shapeshifting' Unconscious shapeshifting is the ability for one's appearance to alter whenever one is unconscious or asleep. Category:Core Abilities